Soapstone Trail Military Base (Scatter)
The Soapstone Trail Military Base is a location in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, the Soapstone Trail Military Base was closed off by a fence near a forest clearing. It was operated by military intelligence, complete with single sleeping quarters, winding corridors and a laboratory Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, the base fell to the command of Major Stuart Montgomery and Dr. Harold Martin ran the laboratory. Their orders were to find a cure Scatter Season 3 "Tusk" Flashbacks from survivors reveal when and how the military base came under totalitarian rule. During their escape, survivors allowed the dead to enter the building in an attempt to overrun it Season 4 "No Surprises" It is revealed that Soapstone eventually fell, leading to Gutierrez, Maxwell, Boone and David Sharpe finding their way to a med school and surviving with its inhabitants Subsections: Personal Quarters: A main hallway houses non-military survivor's personal quarters while the highest ranking officer is allowed his own room near the briefing room Common Rooms: Several distinct rooms are found throughout the base where most survivors have free access, including: * The Briefing Room * The Laboratory * Weapons Locker * Food Storage * Garage Inhabitants Residents: Soldiers: Major Stuart Montgomery- Original leader Captain Lucas McDermott- Original Second-in-command. Leader after Major Montgomery's death Sergeant Gutierrez- Second-in-command after Major Montgomery's death Corporal Maxwell- Soldier usually on guard or clean-up crew PFC Gunderson- Soldier with a bad temper PFC Marty- Soldier usually on guard duty Private Joseph Jones- Soldier usually on clean-up crew Corporal Connie Boone- Soldier off on a mission during the death of Montgomery and subsequent escape. Returns shortly before Soapstone falls Doctors: Dr. Harold Martin- Sole doctor Survivors: David Sharpe- Survivor Ellis- Survivor usually on guard duty or wrangler crew Addie- Survivor usually on wrangler crew Escapees: Quinn Kane- Survivor and supply runner. One of the leaders of the break out Ilene Wright- Survivor usually stocking supplies Gary Sanchez- Former baseball player and usually a supply runner or on wrangler crew Anna Cook- Survivor usually on supply runs Hazel Burns- Survivor Jason Herr- Survivor who works the gardens Megan Shorris- Survivor usually stocking supplies Patrizia Torres- Survivor usually on supply runs Martita- Survivor usually on supply runs Damian- Survivor usually on supply runs Deaths: Major Stuart Montgomery- Murdered by Captain McDermott Addie- Bitten by biters and put down by Gary Ellis- Intentionally infected by Dr. Martin and put down by Captain McDermott Dr. Harold Martin- Trachea crushed and shot in the head by Captain McDermott PFC Marty- Throat slit by Gary and devoured Private Jones- Devoured by biters Martita- Shot in the chest by PFC Gunderson and put down by Gary PFC Gunderson- Shot several times by Quinn Damian- Devoured by biters Gary Sanchez- Blown into a piece of rebar and put down by Captain McDermott after reanimation Megan Shorris- Stabbed to death by Anna Cook Anna Cook- Shot by Jason Herr and devoured by biters Captain Lucas McDermott- Devoured by biters after the fall of Soapstone Appearances Season 3 * Tusk